Next generation wireless communication networks, such as so-called fifth generation (5G) communication networks are being developed to support a large number of connected electronic devices such as a User Equipment (UE). The large number of connected devices, even if they each only generate small amounts of data, are anticipated to result in more data transmitted over the networks. In particular, next generation communication networks seek to include functionality to accommodate the deployment of electronic devices that have been described as machine-type communication (MTC) devices (sometimes referred to as “MTC-type UE”). It will be understood that some such devices may be referred to as Machine-to-Machine (M2M) devices. MTC devices, such as sensors, utility meters, and other automated measurement and reporting devices may generate a large number of sessions on a communication network, for example each MTC device may generate one or more sessions, though the bandwidth required for each MTC-type UE may be small. The large number of MTC devices, even if each only generates a small amount of traffic, is considered to be a potential problem for deployments.
Other characteristics of MTC-type communications may include intermittent, and sometimes unpredictable transmission times, and often predominantly more uplink communications, i.e. transmissions from the electronic device to the network, than downlink communications, i.e. from the network to the electronic device.
Conventionally, the core network (CN) and, optionally, the radio access network (RAN) maintain at least one session for each wireless device that has attached to, and has been authenticated by, the network. Accommodating at least one separate session for each MTC-type device using current communication methods can lead to higher administrative and signalling costs that may reduce network availability and add to network congestion. Furthermore, MTC-type device may have additional constraints that are not considered to be a problem for a conventional UE including limited battery power.
FIG. 1A is a simplified network diagram illustrating a prior art embodiment of small cell deployment for dual connectivity. FIG. 1B illustrates a prior art embodiment of a protocol stack.
The present application relates to the use of shared sessions to minimise network overhead and improve network responsiveness.
This background information is intended to provide information that may be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.